Cube Vision Song Contest 4
Cube Vision Song Contest 4, often referred to as CVSC 4, will be the fourth edition of the Cube Vision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Moscow, Russia, after KISA won the previous edition with their song So Hard 44 countries have confirmed their provisional participation in the contest. Organisation On 27th March, 2019 organisations for the upcoming edition had began. The stage was being built in Barcalona and delegations were preparing their songs and national selections. In the organisation process it was decided that the venue would have to have the following features: * The host city must be able to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena must able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre must be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * ERTU must have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city must be close to a major airport. Participating countries On 30th March, 2019 it was confirmed that 50 countries will take part at the Cube Vision Song Contest 2 in Barcelona. Each country must have an eligable head of delegation and a determined selection process in order to take part in the contest. The selection process began on 17th, April 2019 when all the countries were given out! Automatic qualifiers / Big 5 The automatic qualifiers of edition 2 were the six countries that finished in the top six in the previous edition, they are: Spain, United Kingdom, Romania, Sweden, Ukraine, and Turkey. Location The excecutive producer, Rémi Gautrelet and Ado Skbo had decided that the best eligable venue for the contest would be AccorHotels Arena situated in Paris with a capacity of 20.300 people. Allocation Draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 26 January 2019. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi final and eighteen in the second semi final. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The thirty-seven semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. Results Semi Final 1 , and also vote in this Semi-Final. Semi Final 2 , and also vote in this Semi-Final. Grand Final